moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Rush Hour 3
| budget = $140 million | gross = $258 million }}Rush Hour 3 is a 2007 martial arts/action comedy adventure film and the third film in the Rush Hour series, starring Jackie Chan, Chris Tucker. The film is set in Paris and Los Angeles. It was released on August 10, 2007. Plot After an attempted assassination on Ambassador Han, Inspector Lee and Detective Carter are back in action as they head to Paris to protect a French woman with knowledge of the Triads' secret leaders. Lee also holds secret meetings with a United Nations authority, but his personal struggles with a Chinese criminal mastermind named Kenji, which reveals that it's Lee's long-lost brother. But their race will take them across the city, from the depths of the Paris underground to the breathtaking heights of the Eiffel Tower, as they fight to outrun the world's most deadly criminals and save the day. Cast *Jackie Chan as Inspector Lee *Chris Tucker as Detective James Carter *Noémie Lenoir as Geneviève / Shy Shen *Hiroyuki Sanada as Kenji *Yvan Attal as George *Zhang Jingchu as Soo-Yung *Roman Polanski as Commissaire Revi (uncredited) *Youki Kudoh as Dragon Lady Jasmine *Tzi Ma as Ambassador Solon Han *Henry O as Master Yu *Max von Sydow as Varden Reynard *Julie Depardieu as Paulette *Philip Baker Hall as Captain William Diel (uncredited) *Dana Ivey as Sister Agnes *Sun Mingming as Kung-Fu Giant *Sarah Shahi as Zoe *Johnny Chase as French Bus Driver *Mia Tyler as Marsha *Lisa Thornhil as the Nurse *David Niven, Jr. as British Foreign Minister *Roselyn Sanchez as U.S. Secret Service Agent Isabella Molina (deleted scenes) Sequel Because of the film's box office success, director Brett Ratner and writer Jeff Nathanson are considering the production of a fourth film in the Rush Hour series. In the DVD audio commentary for Rush Hour 3, Brett Ratner jokes that a Rush Hour 4 could be released in the future. Ratner and Nathanson are exploring many concepts, including the use of the motion capture technique for the possible sequel and various film projects with Chan and Tucker. It has been reported that the fourth film may be set in Moscow. In May 2011, in an interview with Vulture, Ratner stated that the high cost of making a sequel is, "why another Rush Hour probably won’t get made, either: It'd be too much to pay me, Chris Tucker, and Jackie Chan to come back." In a May 12, 2012 interview with The Arizona Republic, Jackie Chan reveals that he is still planning on a sequel to Rush Hour. Category:2007 films Category:Sequels Category:New Line Cinema films Category:Alliance Film films Category:Films shot in Paris Category:Films set in Paris Category:Paris in fiction Category:Films set in Los Angeles, California Category:2000s action films Category:Martial arts films Category:Buddy films Category:Police detective films Category:Films directed by Brett Ratner Category:American comedy films Category:American films Category:French films Category:Martial arts comedy films Category:Triad films Category:Film scores by Lalo Schifrin Category:Films produced by Roger Birnbaum Category:Rated PG-13 movies Category:2000s films